Green Eyes
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: The reason to Webster not rushing back to Easy Company was a green eyed nurse


**Authors Note:**  
I don't mean any disrespect to the soldiers who fought the war, simply writing a fan fiction because I enjoyed the TV show so much. And I'm working through a list of the characters and writing one-shots for them if anyone is interested in reading more.

- **-Green Eyes-  
** _October 7_ _th_ _, 1944_

The first thing that Webster saw once opening his eyes again was bright green eyes that held flickers of different shades of green. The striking eyes belonged to a woman with brown hair, wavy strands fell from the bun at the base of her neck as she leaned over to his wound, a slender neck that draw his eyes to the white uniform, the red cross caught his attention making the memories of the previous day rush back to mind.

Easy Company had been taking part of an assault on The Island, Webster had been assisting in rounding up some prisoners when a machine gun starting to fire. The bullets from the gun implanted themselves into his leg, which meant he was shipped back to England to recover from the wound.

England; that was where he was, it must have been a couple of days after the assault because he remembered very little of the travel over.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that he caught sight of the nurse again, she looked exactly the same with her hair tied back though there was added dark lines under her eyes and more stains on her uniform.

The hospital seem to have calmed down, letting some of the nurses gather about stew for the patients. The brunette nurse grabbed a bowl and spoon before making her way to the solider with the wounded leg, she believed his name was Webster. "How are you feeling soldier?" She passed the bowl over to the upright patient.

"Better." He answered truthfully and held the warm bowl between his chilly hands. "The names David." He said though she merely continued the conversation, ignoring his introduction.

"Any itching or pain?" She enquired, keeping the conversation impersonal – it was easier to treat patients in war without having to hold burden if one didn't survive the night.

"This is where you tell me your name?" Webster ignored her questions, determined to get an answer.

She was about to ask her question again when she realised that he'd asked a similar question to before, seeming genuine in wanting an answer. She met many soldiers, men who wanted to get her attention with constant flirting and compliments about her beauty but never once had one asked for her name. "Alice." She whispered, staring at the man with some type of astonishment.

"Alice." He repeated in a soft tone, looking into her green eyes. "Thank you."

He sounded honest with expressing his gratitude, something many of her patients' never got around to doing because they either didn't make it or continued with their duty. "It was a pleasure David." She slightly placed her hand on his shoulder with a small smile before clearing her throat and putting the professional attitude back on. " _Now_ , do you feel any itching or pain?" She asked once again, wanting to make sure that her patient was in the best possible comfort.

"I am now Alice." He spoke truthfully, replying to the fair smile that he had brought from the nurse.

" _Nurse! Nurse!"_ The yelling for help sounded through the hospital, snapping Alice's attention away from David to the wounded soldier being brought into the area. Her feet quickly took her in the direction she was needed though she allowed herself a glance over her shoulder to David, just in case she never saw him again.

He'd been bedridden for some time, time only seeming to pass when he slept or read a letter from his best friend Hoobler about the events of Easy on the frontline. Though it had been quite some time since he'd heard words from his fellow brother in arms, last he'd heard the Company was at fighting at Bastogne. He hoped all was well for his Company, he wished that he could be fighting by their side.

It was a couple of days' later that mail call went around the hospital and a British solider brought forth a letter for him. Webster thanked the man, grateful to have something to keep him occupied for a few moments though those content thoughts were short lived as he didn't recognize the scribbly hand writing on the front of the letter. He opened the letter either way, finding that the sender was their quiet, spoken Doc.

Eugene started with pleasantries before going further to explain that Hobbler had passed away. The Doc further went to explain how Hoobler had finally gotten himself a German Luger, but the gun had been the cause of his death, having gone off in his pocket and planted a bullet into his leg. His friend had passed away from blood loss as the bullet had hit a main artery and the Company didn't have the chance to get the man to the aid station. Eugene had finished the letter with apologies and wished that Webster would continue to write to him during his stay in hospital.

Webster merely stared at the letter for moments, trying to let the sudden news process. He couldn't come to terms that he'd lost two best friends while somehow he was still breathing. First it was Klinken at Operation Market Garden which he had witness himself and Bastogne was the death of Hoobler. Through the grief, Webster felt suddenly anger at himself and his situation. If he had gotten better sooner and he could have been by Hoober's side, maybe, just _maybe_ his friend would still be breathing.

Determination run through him as Webster removed his blankets and ignored the screaming of his muscles as he swung his legs to the side of the bed. He tried to overlook that his arms were shaking from the sudden weight and tried to push himself up.

" _David_!" The voice filled his ears and the green eyed nurse was beside him in an instant, holding his shoulder to keep the man seated on the mattress. " _What_ do you think you're doing?"

"Getting up." He stated, not looking at Alice and tried to concentrate on getting up once again.

"You are not ready." She stated, trying to keep him from standing.

"I am." He protested, wanting to get back to his company.

"David Webster, get your ass back into that bed." She said seriously, quietly cursing under her breath at the stubborn man. Truthfully she didn't expected anything less, she had actually thought that the man would have tried to go back to his company days ago like every other soldier. "Your leg is not healed yet," She softly grabbed the man's legs and helped him turn back into bed. "You'll be no good to your Company like this." She finished, reaching forward to cover him with the blankets.

Afterwards she stepped back to survey the man, making sure that he was comfortable and hadn't damaged himself further with trying to get out of bed before getting the OK from the Doctor.

Checking him from toe to head, she caught sight of the expression on his face and couldn't pin point just one emotion behind his eyes. "David? Are you alright?" She questioned, watching him tense up and crumble a letter in his fist.

"I want to go back to my Company." He said, trying to ignore the sound of his name coming from her lips as it made him want to stay in the hospital longer, to simply enjoy her presence. The company of the woman meant a lot to him, he'd managed to get some sleep without the haunting thoughts of his actions and losing brothers in arms.

"Soon." She promised, not wanting to give him a timeline in case he got agitated about the time frame.


End file.
